


Trust

by bifangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/bifangirl
Summary: Based on the prompt "The trees were glistening, despite the sun having set hours ago, and the snow surrounding hercaused a peculiar yet calm silence to fall upon the clearing. It was Christmas Eve and she was in the exact spot she had been told. This was the place, she was sure of it."





	Trust

A young girl sat alone, clutching her bleeding hand. She stared longingly at the other children laughing and playing. A shadow fell over her and she looked up, surprised to see another girl standing there.

“You’re Iltira, right? I’m Lillian.”

“Why are you talking to me? No one ever talks to me unless it’s to curse me.”

“You looked lonely, and you’re hurt. I can help you, if you want?”

“You shouldn’t be talking to me, I’m a curse.”

“You can’t be a curse, now let me heal that. Isanala.” Iltira’s hand began to glow as the cut faded, leaving a faint scar.

“Why did you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

***

“The supposed ‘Bringer of Evil’ and the ‘Saviour of Us All.’ We make quite a pair, huh?” Iltira laughed bitterly, cursing everything that had led her to that moment. “We’re destined to kill each other, yet you’re the only one who will talk to me. You really shouldn’t, I’m a curse. I don’t know why you’re even here after everything that’s happened.”

“I’d trust you with my life.”

“You really shouldn’t, Lillian. Don’t bother trying to trust me when I’m designed to kill you. I’m a weapon, nothing more.”

Lillian looked at her, eyes bright with unshed tears.

“Is that really all you think you are?”

“I’m only speaking the truth.”

“No, you aren’t. You are so much more than just a weapon, Iltira.”

“And how are you so sure about that, dear protector.” The last word was said with more than a hint of sarcasm and spite. Lillian only looked at her with eyes full of sadness before she left, walking off into the night. Iltira watched her go, already regretful. It would be years before they met again.

***

Iltira stared at the woman in front of her, shocked at how much she had changed. Lillian no longer seemed to be the kind and sweet girl she had known. Instead she seemed more intense, more dangerous, more like a soldier.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Iltira. Have you ever realized maybe we’re not so different?”

“You don’t want to be like me, Lillian. Besides, I thought you hated any form of conflict. What are you doing here?”

“It’s hard to avoid conflict when you’re destined to save everyone.” Her tone was bitter and mocking, “It’s even harder to hide from fate.”

“You think I don’t know that? I’ve been trying to run from fate my entire life and look where that’s lead. Both of us, on the same side of a war. How do you know I’m not going to betray you? And please don’t say it’s because you trust me.”

“I wasn’t going to say that. I may have trusted you once, but trust becomes hard when anyone could want to kill you.”

A horn sounded in the distance, calling all the forces to war. Iltira and Lillian exchanged one last glance before the battle swept them apart.

***

“I trust you.” Lillian’s voice shook as it grew harder and harder to stay conscious.

“Didn’t I tell you not to do that? Why couldn’t you just listen to me? I don’t know how to fix this, Lillian! I can’t do this! I’m a weapon, not a healer!” Iltira’s voice rose with desperation as her best friend/archenemy smiled weakly.

“And I told you that you aren’t just a weapon, maybe you should have listened to me. I trust you, Iltira. The rest of the world might hate you, but they’re just blind. I trust you.”

“Lily, please…”

“I know you, Iltira. You can fix this. You can…” Her voice trailed off as her eyes slid shut.

“LILY!” Iltira’s eyes filled with tears as she searched through her memories, looking for a way to save her, save the woman she was destined to kill. A spell came to mind, brought to the surface by the memory of the day they met. “Isanala.”

Lillian’s wound glowed, and the bleeding lessened slightly but nothing more happened.

“No, no, no! PLEASE! ISANALA!”

A bright light surrounded the two, and Iltira passed out from the strain of casting the spell.

When she awoke, she was in a hospital. Lillian sat beside her, smiling slightly.

“I knew I was right in trusting you, Iltira…”

***  
The trees were glistening, despite the sun having set hours ago, and the snow surrounding her  
caused a peculiar yet calm silence to fall upon the clearing. It was Christmas Eve and she was in the exact spot she had been told. This was the place, she was sure of it.

“You actually came. I’ll be honest, I had no idea if you would show up.” Iltira smiled when she heard her voice. Turning around, she saw Lillian standing there.

“Don’t you trust me, Lillian? It’s Christmas, of course I came.”

Lillian beamed at those words. “Of course I trust you, Iltira. I’ve trusted you for years. Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, hero.”

***  
It was sunset when they met again, sitting on a hilltop and reflecting on their friendship.

“I lied, when I said I trusted you at Christmas.” Upon seeing Iltira’s shocked and slightly distraught look, Lillian hurried to elaborate. “I don’t just trust you, it’s way more than that. I think I might love you.”

“You’re the hero and I’m the villain, could you possibly have fallen for anyone worse?”

“No one in the world is better than you, Iltira. Are you still clinging to the thought that you’re just a weapon? You are so much more than that. It may be hard to run from fate, but we can fight it. And we will win, I trust you.”


End file.
